Keep Me Safe
by tbenner12
Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Includes SLASH  Rossi/Reid  please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Reid! Wake up! REID!"

Groggily, Spencer Reid rolled out of the not-so-comfortable motel bed, landing in a skinny heap on the floor next to his overnight bag.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, we gotta get a move on," Derek Morgan said, lightly kicking Reid's leg, "our un-sub has killed again."

After hearing this startling news, Reid quickly straightened himself out and dug through his bag, grabbing his clothes and creds.

"Who's the new victim?" Reid inquired, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"A 20 year old brunette girl, same build as the previous two. Leann Kips."

This particular un-sub has claimed a grand total of six victims, alternating between young blonde men in their early 20s and young brunette women of the same age range. The team believed the un-sub was targeting surrogates for a young couple he once knew, or maybe even a young version of himself and a lost love.

The team landed in San Antonio late last night and settled down in a dinky motel just six short hours ago. They believed they had more time before he struck again, but they were obviously mistaken.

After both men were dressed and cleaned up, they joined the rest of the team outside.

"Morning boys, about time you decided to join us," Prentiss laughed, ruffling Reid's bed-headed mass of hair.

"Sorry, Em, some of us got off to a sleepy start," Morgan chuckled as he glanced at Reid, who let out a yawn.

"Now that we're all here, Prentiss; you and I will meet JJ at the station. Morgan; you and Reid meet up with Rossi at the victim's home," Hotch broke up the light hearted banter with his usual stone face.

With that, the team got in their separate SUVs and headed to their destinations.

"I just interviewed the victim's boyfriend. He claims he last saw her three hours before she turned up dead. He said he dropped her off after they had date night at the movies. He always checks the house before he leaves her for the night," Rossi informed Reid and Morgan as they arrived at the victim's home.

"Over protective boyfriend?" Morgan inquired.

"No, they've been together for four years and she was raped when she was 17. Since then, he's been extra cautious of leaving her alone, but she insisted she was not ready to live together yet."

Morgan was intrigued by this and hit number 2 on his speed dial.

"How may the all-knowing oracle serve you today, my fine sculpted god of chocolate thunder?" Garcia's chirpy voice rang from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, baby girl, I need you to check our previous victims' records and see if any of them have records of ever being sexually assaulted.

"Right-e-o my sweet. Let's see… the first female victim, Madison was raped when she was 13. The second female, Tina was sexually abused by her step-father for years before they locked the bastard away. As for your male victims… well, here's a twist for you; the first, James was actually charged for rape at age 15, but was acquitted of all charges. Our second male… oh my God."

"What did you find, Garcia?" Reid asked, listening to the information being fed to them through speaker phone."

"Our second male victim, Harry, was none other than Tina's step-brother."

"No one else found that odd up until now?" Morgan asked.

"With Harry's dad locked up and Tina's mother death two years ago, the two had no other family and even though they lived in the same city, they haven't crossed paths in four years, since Harry's dad was locked up. He was 17 when he left."

"Garcia, what about our last male victim?" Rossi chimed in.

"Low and behold, another scumbag. Tim King was charged with sexual assault at age 18 but nothing ever came of it. The jury ruled him innocent of raping 17 year old Leann Kips."

"They're all connected! But why kill the women as well as the abusers?" a look of confusion spread across Reid's face.

"For once, he doesn't have the answers," Rossi chuckled at Reid's expression.

"Is there a common link between each of these cases, Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"uh, yes. The same judge was appointed to all three cases. But he's been deemed terminally ill 4 months ago and has been in assisted living for 3."

"Does he have any family?" Reid asked.

"Yes, a 25 year old son, Rick. He has 2 charges of battery but all charges were wiped off his record thanks to Daddy."

"His father's diagnosis must have been the trigger. It's him. We got him," Rossi said, running behind the younger two men to the SUVs.

"Hotch! We got him! Rick Foster. 3103 Harrison Rd." Rossi informed his friend on the phone as they drove to the un-sub's home.

Upon arriving at the house Morgan jumped out of the SUV and stealthily snuck up to the porch, holding his gun out. He knocked on the door, "FBI! Open up!"

They heard a crash inside, and Morgan kicked down the door. He saw a young man running through a small kitchen.

"He's headed out the back!" Morgan called into his mic.

Reid threw himself out of the vehicle and dashed to the back of the ranch style home.

"Freeze, Rick!" Reid called as he caught a glimpse of a pale, skinny blonde male making his way through the harvested field. Rick resisted and kept running. Reid took his aim and fired, hitting the un-sub's leg.

He fell with a scream and clutched his leg to his body.

"you're under arrest for the murder of six young men and women," Morgan said, climbing on top of the un-sub.

"But why brunette victims?" Prentiss asked as they were turning in the un-sub.

"Rick was sexually abused by his sister, Amy when he was 14 and she was 20," an officer informed the team, "It was a sad case, really. Destroyed Judge King to convict her."

"What a case, huh guys?" JJ said as she slumped in her seat on the jet.

"Definitely," Morgan sighed, "Whose up for a round tonight?"

"I'm in," JJ raised her hand.

"I'm up for it," Prentiss chimed in.

"Sorry, I promised Jack I'd be home for him tonight," Hotch said with a slight smile.

"Don't forget me, my lovelies," Garcia chimed as her face popped up on Morgan's laptop.

"Never, Baby Girl," Morgan laughed.

"How about you, Reid? Reid?" Prentiss asked, looking to her left where Reid sat in a heap, fast asleep.

"Poor kid, he woke up in a cold sweat last night from nightmares, I assume," Morgan sighed.

"Count me out. I wanna make sure Reid gets home okay. Probably watch over him tonight, I've been worried about him lately, I'm sure we all have," Rossi explained to his team, who were all nodding in agreement.

"You don't have to come home with me, Rossi," Reid sighed, sleepily from the passenger's seat.

"Obviously, you wouldn't even be able to get home without me," Rossi chuckled as Reid snapped his head up, fighting the overwhelming feeling of sleep.

"but, I, ah, well…" Reid trailed off, falling victim to sleep once more.

Rossi chuckled at the adorable sight of his colleague falling asleep next to him. He just looked so peaceful. Reid let out a slight moan as he repositioned himself in the passenger seat, facing Rossi.

That moan. That face. It was all so ravishing. Rossi flinched at the feeling growing in his groin. _That's not right._ Rossi thought to himself, _he's like a son; he's young enough to be your son. _

Reid let out another moan and shifted slightly, his hand falling into his own lap causing him to moan again.

It was all too much. Reluctantly, Rossi reached his hand over to Reid's lap and placed his hand on top of Reid's.

Upon his touch, Reid's hand shifted under Rossi's. Rossi froze and began to slowly pull his hand way. Before he could, Reid's hand turned over so his palm was up and took a hold of Rossi's hand, interlacing their fingers, and cuddled it up to his chest.

Rossi stared at the young man, confused at the emotions he was feeling. Looking back to the road, Rossi noticed he was about to pass Reid's apartment building. He snaked his hand out of Reid's grasp and gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands, swinging the SUV into the parking lot. This whole ordeal caused no more than a slight stir from Reid.

After parking, Rossi climbed out of the SUV and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door. He unbuckled the tall yet thin man and slung him over his shoulder.

Rossi carried the other man to the elevator, where he put him down in order to catch his breath.

After reaching the fourth floor on which Reid lived, Rossi picked the other man back up, this time cradling him in his arms like a baby.

After reaching Reid's apartment and fishing the key out of his pocket, Rossi carried the man inside and set him down on his bed and threw a blanket over him.

Rossi slumped down in the large arm chair in Reid's bedroom and studied the beautiful sleeping man. Rossi sighed with a mix of longing and exhaustion and slumped farther into the chair, grabbing a book from the end table next to him.

_Migraines_? Rossi studied the book he had picked up. _Why is Spencer reading a book on migraines? Unless… _Rossi's thoughts were interrupted when Reid began to thrash violently on the bed.

"du-du-don't! luh- leave! M-m-m-o-o-m-m! No!" Reid screamed in his sleep with a look of pure terror splayed across his sleeping face.

Rossi jumped up from the chair and pinned Spencer's arms down on either side of him.  
>"Reid! Spencer! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Rossi yelled at the thrashing man.<p>

Reid's eyes snapped open as he stared wide eyed at Rossi.

"It's ok, kid, it was just a dream. A nightmare," Rossi reassured Reid, petting his hair, slowly caressing his cheek, "it's ok; I'm here."

Reid's breath was ragged as he inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"You alright?" Rossi asked.

"I-I-I… please… can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone," Reid stammered, tears rolling down his face.

Rossi nodded as he climbed into the bed and lay down next to the smaller man.

Reid moved closer to the older man, turning on his side and placed his head on Rossi's chest. In response, Rossi put his arm around Spencer, hugging him close and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you for staying with me, Rossi," Reid mumbled into Rossi's shirt.

"Don't worry about it kid, I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Rossi?"

"yeah?"

"ummm… I had a dream… that you and I… were holding hands in the SUV," Reid said shyly.

"Is that so?" Rossi said, stifling a chuckle.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Reid asked, lifting his head to look at Rossi with still tear-filled eyes.

Rossi thought for a moment before replying, "No, it was real."

Reid lowered his head back onto Rossi's stomach, shivering, "it was certainly the only good part about my dream."

Rossi moved his arm from around Spencer and got off the bed. He grabbed the blanket that was lying at the foot of the bed and threw it over Spencer, before climbing under it himself and pulling Reid back to his warmth.

Reid's breathing began to relax again. After about 5 minutes, Rossi looked down at Reid and noticed he was fast asleep once again.

He was just so beautiful. Rossi took his free hand and gently caressed Reid's face. Reid shivered and let out a slight smile in response.

Rossi took a hold of Reid's chin and lifted his face to his own and gently kissed the younger man's elegantly girlish lips.

Reid's eyes began to gently open. His lids half down, he saw and felt the older man kissing him. Reid let his eyes close again as he returned the kiss, gently grabbing Rossi's stubbly face.

Rossi let his mouth open slightly as he chuckled at the younger man returning his kiss. Reid seized this opportunity and let his tongue slide into Rossi's mouth, allowing it to dance with Rossi's.

Rossi let his hand glide across Reid's body, stopping at his hip. In response, Reid swung his leg over Rossi, lying himself on top of Rossi, never breaking the kiss as Reid straddled Rossi's hips.

Rossi let his hands fall to Reid's hips as Reid's hands gently held Rossi's face.

Rossi broke the kiss and began kissing Reid's neck tenderly. Reid took a sharp breath as he arched his head back, pushing his neck close to Rossi's lips. Rossi took this as an invitation to begin lightly sucking on Reid's neck, breaking each bit of suction with a slight little pinch with his teeth.

Reid whimpered at the sensation and buried his face into Rossi's chest, placing small kisses at the top of Rossi's collar, slowly moving his mouth up, returning the favor to Rossi's neck.

Rossi groaned. He couldn't take it. He grabbed the tail of Reid's shirt, and began to pull it up and over Reid's head. Reid pulled back from the kiss, throwing his arms up to allow Rossi to complete this task. Rossi balled up Reid's shirt and threw it across the room as Reid began unbuttoning Rossi's shirt. Once it was unbuttoned, Reid pulled the shirt open, allowing Rossi to wiggle his arms free and then threw the shirt to join Reid's.

Rossi let his fingers glide down Reid's bare torso, causing Reid to shiver at the touch. Rossi trailed his hands down to Reid's waste band and began fumbling with the button.

Reid rolled off Rossi onto his back, ripping his pants and underwear off in once swift motion. Reid turned to Rossi and undid his pants, grabbing the waist band and yanking them down along with his boxers and tossing them to the floor. Reid buried his face in Rossi's furry chest, teasing the older man's nipples with his tongue, causing Rossi to hiss. Reid placed a trail of kisses leading down to Rossi's groin, stopping just above it.

"Please…" Rossi whispered, gently stroking his hardened member.

Reid smirked and took Rossi into his mouth, causing Rossi to gasp with pleasure and grab ahold of Reid's hair. Reid gently bobbed his head up and down, taking Rossi all in. Rossi bucked himself into Reid's mouth, to which Reid much obliged, quickening his pace.

Rossi bit his lip, stifling his cries of pleasure.

"oh, Fuck, Spence!" Rossi cried out as he felt his shaft brush the back of Reid's throat.

Reid popped Rossi out of his mouth, lifting it to embrace Rossi with a kiss.

"bottom drawer, right there," Reid whispered into Rossi's ear.

Getting the hint, Rossi rolled over and opened the indicated drawer, removing a bottle of lubricant.

Rossi sat up, and maneuvered Reid to lie on his back underneath him. Placing the bottle aside for a moment, Rossi engulfed Reid's mouth and kissed him passionately, moving his mouth down Reid's neck and placing kisses down his smooth chest and stomach. With on quick movement, Rossi took Reid into his mouth and began sucking aggressively causing Reid to thrash and grip to the sheets.

Smirking, Rossi released Reid and picked up the bottle. He coated his fingers with the liquid and pulled Reid's hind end up. Rossi looked at Reid, requesting permission, to which he received a nod.

Rossi inserted his coated index finger into Reid's puckering hole and began moving it in and out gently.

"ahhh- More! Faster!" Reid mumbled, obviously in a euphoria.

Rossi obliged and began moving his digit in and out at a quicker pace, eventually adding a second finger.

Reid screamed and arched his back; Rossi had obviously found that bundle of nerves.

Rossi smirked and removed his fingers. He looked to Reid for permission; he didn't want to hurt this delicate creature.

"Dave… please," Reid said, nodding his head.

Rossi grasped Reid's butt cheeks and lined himself up with Reid's hole. Rossi grabbed the lubricant and readied himself at Reid's entrance. Looking into Reid's eyes, Rossi pushed inside his lover.

Reid screamed again and threw his arms around Rossi's neck. Rossi froze, not wanting to hurt him, until Reid threw his skinny legs around the older man's torso, pulling him deeper inside.

Rossi relaxed and began moving in and out of Reid, starting out slow, but quickening his pace to watch Reid's face contort with different expressions of pleasure and pain.

Reid moved his hand and began stroking himself. Rossi pushed Reid's hand aside and took the task upon himself, matching his strokes.

Reid's mouth fell open and small squeaks were released.

Rossi popped out of Reid and flipped him over onto his stomach. Reid lifted his butt up into the air, begging for Rossi. Rossi buried himself within Reid once again, grasping his hips, slamming himself in and out of Reid.

Reid lifted himself up onto his knees, arching his back into Rossi, throwing his arm behind his lover's neck.

"DAVE!" Reid shouted as Rossi grabbed his member once more and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, "I-I-I'm gonna- AHHHHHHH!"

Reid exploded into Rossi's hand and all over the bed sheets, his ragged breathing slowing.

That scream did it for Rossi; "SPENCER!" Rossi shouted as he shot his seed into his lover and collapsed on top of him on the bed.

After catching his breath, Rossi rolled over onto his back. Reid cuddled up next to Rossi and placed his head on Rossi's chest.

"Thank you… for keeping me safe," Reid whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Movie Night SLASH

"I just don't understand, Reid."

"Look, I've been to every Doctor in the DC area and no one knows what's wrong with me. But please, you can't tell anyone about my headaches. I don't want them to worry."

Rossi and Reid were sitting at Reid's kitchen table drinking coffee. After the men woke up and got out of bed, Rossi remembered the book on Migraines that he found in Reid's bedroom. He just wanted to know what was going on with Reid.

"But why haven't you told us? Why don't you want us to worry?"

"Because, despite popular belief; I am not a child, David. I am an adult, I can handle myself. I know you weren't on the team yet when I was… kidnapped… but ever since then the team babies me and freaks out at the slightest thing that happens to me."

"It's because we care, Spencer," Rossi reached across the table and took Reid's hand in his own, "but if it means this much to you, I won't tell anyone else."

Reid smiled and squeezed Rossi's hand, "Thank you. It really means a lot."

"Of course… Now that I know your little secret, don't expect me not to come and check on you from time to time," Rossi said with a smirk.

"If by 'time to time' you mean every night, I don't think I'll have a problem with that," Reid smiled at Rossi and took a sip of his coffee.

Rossi let out a bellowing laugh as he buried his head into the crook of his elbow, "I think that can be arranged."

"Hey Rossi, did Reid do alright last night?" Morgan asked as Rossi walked into the round table room.

Rossi was struck with panic at Morgan's question but became calm once more as soon as he realized Morgan was talking about Reid's nightmares.

"Oh yeah, he had a nightmare a little after we got back to his place, woke him up, reassured him, then he fell asleep for the rest of the night," Rossi sweetened the truth a bit, "But I'm still pretty worried about him. Think I'm gonna crash at his place for a few days just to keep an eye on him."

Morgan nodded in agreement, "Sounds good, man. I know he's 30, but he's like a kid brother to me, I want to make sure he's alright."

"Hey guys, we have another case already?" Reid asked as he strutted into the meeting room.

"Hotch just said he wanted us all in here," Prentiss explained.

As if on cue, Hotch walked into the room, "Have a seat everyone."

After everyone took a seat, Hotch continued, "I just wanted to thank you all for your efforts on yesterday's case. And, I just wanted to bring to your attention, how this case got me thinking; everyone in here all has their own personal demons. If you are having any problem or struggle, please, do not hesitate to come and talk to me or any other team member. I may not act like it sometimes, but I think of all of you as my family and care deeply. Thank you everyone for your time."

The entire team, excluding Reid, looked around the room at each other with knowing expressions and nodded at Hotch's statement.

"Well, that was an odd meeting," Reid said facetiously to Rossi.

"I just think the case got Hotch's gears grinding, is all."

"Don't lie to me, Rossi. You told Hotch about my headaches," Reid said, somewhat angrily to Rossi.

Rossi was taken aback, "Reid. I swear to you, I didn't tell Hotch anything," Rossi sighed, "last night on the plane, while you were sleeping, Morgan told us all about you waking up in the middle of the night screaming. We've all been worried about you for some time now, Spencer. We ARE profilers. We can tell when something's up."

Reid shrunk back, embarrassed at his outburst, "I'm sorry, Dave. I just have a hard time trusting."

"It's ok, Spence, I understand. But honestly, you can trust me," Rossi said, placing his hand on Reid's shoulder.

Reid nodded and touched Rossi's hand lovingly.

"Hey, either of you guys wanna join me and Garcia at the movies tonight?" Prentiss walked up to Reid's desk causing Rossi and Reid to both retract their hands quickly.

"Um, what you planning on seeing?" Reid asked, trying to stay natural.

"We're going to see 'The Vow' then go to the ice cream shoppe down the street and drown our sorrows in ice cream."

Rossi and Reid just stared blankly at Emily.

Emily burst out laughing, "I'm kidding! We are going to Star Wars in 3D."

"Nah, I'll pass. I hate 3D, it'll ruin the whole thing for me. I'll probably go home and watch the originals," Reid shrugged.

"I've never been much into Star Wars," Rossi said.

Reid shot a glance at Rossi who just laughed it off.

"Thanks for the invite, Emily, but I don't think so," Reid smiled apologetically.

"Alright, then have fun doing whatever you end up doing tonight," Emily said as she walked off.

"You're not into Star Wars?" Reid snapped his head towards Rossi.

"Calm down. I've seen them all, just not a die-hard like some people," Rossi said, ruffling Reid's hair.

"Have fun at the movies tonight!" Reid waved at Prentiss and Garcia as they walked out the door.

Reid got into his car as Rossi climbed into his own.

Even though Rossi had spent the night, the two drove their separate vehicles into work that morning, as to not draw any attention.

Reid arrived at his apartment building before Rossi, and waited for him. He did not see him following him and began to wonder where he had gone.

Not wanting to wait out in the cold, Reid shrugged and went inside.

After reaching his apartment, Reid went inside and slumped down in the couch.

After about five minutes, Reid heard a knock on the door.

Reid got up and answered the door to Rossi, who grabbed Reid's collar with both hands, thrust his lips on Reid's and pushed him into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.

Reid returned Rossi's kiss, moving his hand through Rossi's salt and pepper hair. It was then that he felt a plastic bag pressed up against his body.

"Uh, Dave, what is that?" Reid asked, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, this," Rossi started, "is why I was late. I stopped at the drug store and picked up some more lube. The bottle was almost empty last night," Rossi gave Reid a sly look.

Reid blushed and looked away.

"Am I you're first Reid?"

"Of course…" Reid muttered.

"Masturbation is perfectly normal, Spencer. Nothing to be ashamed of," Rossi set the bag down and moved in closer, "I actually think it's kind of hot," Rossi whispered into Reid's ear.

Reid turned to Rossi and kissed his forehead, "Is that all you bought?"

"I also bought some wine, assorted cheesecake, and popcorn," Rossi said, removing the contents of the bag, one by one, "thought we shouldn't lie completely to Emily and have a movie night," Rossi winked at Reid.

"Is that so? And what do you suggest we watch?" Reid chuckled.

"Your home, you make that decision," Rossi said slyly as he walked into the kitchen, "You choose, I'll make popcorn. But no Star Wars, please."

Reid laughed and moved to his movie collection. He had both VHSs and DVDs, it was just impossible to find some films on DVD. _Ah, this will do. _Reid thought to himself.

Rossi emerged from the kitchen moments later carrying a bowl of popcorn and two wine glasses, "You pick one?" Rossi asked, sitting down on the couch in front of the flat screen.

"Yep," Reid chirped as he put the tape in. He turned off the lights and then slumped down on the couch, falling into place next to Rossi, who put his arm around Reid, pulling him in closer, allowing Reid to lay his head on Rossi's chest.

Once the movie started, Rossi chuckled, "The original 'Halloween' kid?"

Reid looked up at Rossi and nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

Rossi chuckled and rested his chin on the top of Reid's head, "so… how long have you liked me?" Rossi asked casually.

Reid laughed and looked up at Rossi, "remember on Halloween, when I was wearing the Frankenstein mask and that noose around my neck?"

"I remember. How could I forget, that was my first day back at the BAU and the first time I saw you."

Reid chuckled, "That day, I just kind of fell in love with the way you looked, talked and moved. Then I got to know you. There was no turning back."

Rossi smiled, "well, I must admit, I found you somewhat obnoxious when we first met, but… after we took our road trip; you found a special place in my heart. Didn't think it would happen like this though."

Reid smiled and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Rossi leaned forward and grabbed the wine bottle and poured them each a glass. He handed one to Reid and they clanked their glasses together before each taking a drink.

Reid lifted his head and kissed Rossi on the lips.

Rossi lifted Reid's chin up and kissed him back, "You're perfect, you never forget that."

Reid grabbed Rossi's face in both hands and began to passionately kiss him.

Rossi grabbed Reid's hips and swung him onto his lap, never breaking the kiss.

Reid ground his hips into Rossi as his hands explored his hair.

Rossi let his hands wander up Reid's sides, slipping his hands under Reid's shirt, touching his bare skin.

Reid shivered at the sensation and pushed his body into Rossi's. Reid let his hands glide down Rossi's face and neck to his collar. He began to unbutton Rossi's shirt without breaking the kiss.

Rossi grabbed the tail of Reid's shirt and pulled it over his head. He caressed Reid's body as his own shirt was still being unbuttoned by those beautiful bony fingers.

Finally, Reid fully unbuttoned Rossi's shirt and with Rossi's help pried it from his body and threw it across the room. Now free from the restraints of his shirt, Rossi devoured Reid's neck, causing the younger man to throw his head back and let out a deafening moan. Reid wrapped his arms around Rossi's neck and buried his hands in the older man's hair.

Reid jolted and yanked Rossi's hair tightly as he felt the older man move his mouth away from his neck and down his chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue.

Rossi smirked at the young man's reaction and decided to tease him further. Without attracting Reid's attention, Rossi lifted his hand and began stroking Reid's growing bulge through his pants.

Reid gasped and bucked his hips at Rossi's touch. He pushed his groin against Rossi's hand, begging for more.

Rossi smirked as he continued teasing Reid. He continued to sub Reid's crotch as Reid writhed above him. Rossi grabbed Reid's bulge and squeezed tightly, causing Reid to gasp, breathing hot hair on Rossi's neck.

"Fuck, Dave!" Reid said, jumping up from his seat on Rossi's lap and quickly undoing his belt and pulling his pants down and throwing them on the floor.

Now Reid was standing in front of Rossi in nothing but his underwear. Rossi smirked as he noticed a wet spot forming on Reid's underwear due to pre-cum.

"Excited, are we?" Rossi chuckled.

"Please…" Reid half whimpered as climbed back on Rossi's lap, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Rossi wrapped his arms around Reid and lightly tossed him so he was lying down on the couch with Rossi on top of him. Rossi lifted himself up with his arms, placing his hands on the couch on each side of Reid's head.

Rossi swooped his head down and embraced Reid in a passionate kiss. While kissing his lover, Reid lifted his hands and led his hands down Rossi's furry chest and stomach, stopping at his waist. He undid his belt in one swift motion and yanked his pants down to his knees. Rossi kicked off his jeans and let them fall to the floor.

Rossi broke the kiss and began placing gentle kisses on Reid's face, down his neck, chest and stomach, stopping at the waist band of his underwear. Rossi grabbed the top of Reid's underwear and pulled them down, freeing his engorged member.

Rossi took Reid into his mouth in one swift motion, causing Reid to buck his hips up in the air, pushing himself farther into Rossi's mouth.

Rossi bobbed his head up and down, allowing his tongue to dance around Reid's dick. Rossi popped Reid out of his mouth and licked each side of his length before pressing his tongue flat against the tip, causing Reid to moan and grab Rossi's hair forcefully.

Rossi grabbed Reid's underwear and pulled them all the way off. He then bent over to the coffee table and grabbed the new bottle of lube and spread some on his index finger.

He took Reid back into his mouth, moving his mouth slowly up and down Reid's shaft. He took his newly lubed up index finger and inserted it into Reid's puckering hole. Reid tensed up at the sensation but quickly relaxed as Rossi gently moved in and out of him.

"Even after last night, you are so goddamn tight!" Rossi chuckled as he pulled out his finger and lubed up his middle finger. He inserted his two digits back into Reid, searching for his sweet spot.

Reid thrashed and moaned signaling to Rossi that he found the spot.

Rossi smiled and pulled his fingers out. Rossi slipped off his boxers and grabbed the bottle of lube. He spread some on the palm of his hand and began stroking himself, preparing himself for his lover.

Once he was all lubed up, Rossi readied himself at Reid's entrance. He grabbed Reid's skinny legs and swung the over his shoulders and then pushed himself into the younger man.

Reid gasped and curled his toes, suddenly full.

Rossi pushed in and out of Reid, laying his body on top of Reid's, allowing Reid to wrap his arms around Rossi's back.

Rossi began pounding into Reid faster and faster as Reid dug his finger nails into Rossi's back, drawing blood.

Rossi looked down at the younger man's face, pleased to see it contorted with extreme pleasure, his eyes closed and his mouth gaping.

Rossi wrapped his arms around Reid, pulling him into a sitting position on his dick as he laid himself on his back on the couch.

Reid rocked his hips back and forth, grinding Rossi further into him. Rossi grabbed Reid's hips and began bouncing him up and down.

Reid grabbed his own erection and began pumping it vigorously as Rossi slammed in and out of him.

"D-d-d-d-DAVE!" Reid screamed as he felt himself reaching closer and closer, "nnnnngghh."

"It's ok baby, cum for me!" Rossi encouraged Reid as he pounded him harder and harder.

"I-uh-ARGHH!" Reid screamed as thick white webs shot from his erection, painting Rossi's furry stomach and chest, and even a little landing on Rossi's face.

Rossi slowed down and allowed Reid to catch his breath before letting him climb off of him.

Rossi sat up on the couch as Reid kneeled down on the floor in between Rossi's legs. He took Rossi into his mouth and began sucking with great force, causing Rossi to throw his head back.

"Spence…. Please," Rossi begged as played with Reid's hair.

Reid popped Rossi out of his mouth and pumped him hard and fast in his fist. Reid engulfed Rossi once more, pushing Rossi's length to the very back of his throat, causing Rossi to yell out with pleasure as he shot into Reid's mouth. Reid pulled Rossi out of his mouth, still pumping him, allowing him to cum on his face.

"SPENCER!" Rossi shouted as the younger man licked the rest of Rossi's cum off of his tip.

Reid got up off the floor and wandered into the kitchen to grab a dish towel. He cleaned off his face and carried the cloth to Rossi, cleaning his own cum off the furry man's chest.

"A-A-Are you sure that I'm your first?" Rossi asked, still panting from his incredible release.

"Swear on my life," Reid smirked as he gave Rossi a kiss.

"That was the best goddamn blow job I have ever been given," Rossi laughed.

"I heard that when you find the one meant for you, it just comes naturally," Reid said, sitting down on the couch next to Rossi, hugging his arm.

Rossi leaned over and gave Reid a kiss, "Well, so much for the movie," Rossi laughed looking at the television, showing that the movie was already half way through.

"Oh well, let's have some cheesecake, watch Doctor Who and go to bed," Reid said as he sat up, reaching for his clothes.

"Sounds like a plan, as long as it's with TEN," Rossi laughed.

Reid nodded in agreement as he pulled on his underwear and a pair of shorts laying on the floor.

After popping in the DVD and both men finding their clothes, Reid snuggled into Rossi's chest as Rossi fed him a piece of cheesecake.

Reid finished his cake and sighed, burrowing his head into Rossi's stomach and lifting his knees up to his chest.

A few moments later, Rossi looked down to see Reid sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face.

It was the most beautiful sight Rossi had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Out

Rossi woke up the next morning, slumped over in Reid's couch. He sighed and stretched, sitting himself up straight. He looked down at the couch next to him to find no sign of Reid. Rossi looked around, looking for any sign of his lover. It was then that he heard the shower running in the bathroom down the hall.

Rossi smirked and got up from the couch. As he walked down the hall, Rossi lifted his arms and tore his shirt from his body, leaving him bare except for his boxers he put back on after his wonderful night with Reid.

Rossi opened the door and walked into the steam filled bathroom. He could plainly see Reid's naked body through the fogged-up glass shower doors. Rossi pulled off his boxers and grabbed the shower door, opening it slowly and carefully.

Reid didn't hear or see his lover because he was too busy singing show tunes and rinsing shampoo from his hair, causing him to close his eyes.

Once Rossi entered the shower, he closed the door quietly and wrapped his arms around Reid's skinny torso.

Reid tensed up at the feeling but quickly relaxed when he realized who it was behind him. He whirled around and gave Rossi a kiss, almost losing his balance. Luckily, Rossi was there to catch him.

"You okay, kid?" Rossi asked the younger man.

Reid sighed, "What are we doing, Dave?"

"I believe we are taking a shower," Rossi chuckled.

"No… I mean…. US," Reid sighed.

"I'm not sure what you mean…." Rossi stepped back, confused.

"We went from team members to lovers overnight. Are we a couple, or are we just fuck-buddies?" Reid asked the older man, the water streaming down his face.

"Spencer…. I- I love you. And I mean that sincerely. Sure, the sex is great, but you… you are amazing. None of my ex-wives had the power over me that you do. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Rossi said as he stepped toward Reid.

"But you only had me for 2 days…" Reid said, turning his back to Rossi.

"The two best days of my life, Spencer," Rossi said, placing his hands on Reid's waist, "What must I do to prove to you that I love you?"

Reid sighed and turned around, "I-I just don't wanna live in secret is all. If we are going to keep this up… we need to make it official."

Rossi let this sink in and mulled it over before nodding, "Today. We will tell the team."

Reid sighed of relief and wrapped his arms around the older man, "Thank you, Dave," he mumbled into Rossi's wet shoulder.

This was all Rossi wanted; for Reid to be happy for once in his life.

The two men washed their hair and bodies and got dressed and prepared for the day.

"Well, I'm going to head out. Meet you at work," Rossi said, placing a kiss on Reid's cheek.

"mhm, bye babe," Reid mumbled thoughtfully as Rossi walked out the door.

Reid stared after him, admiring his ass, thinking about how he was going to thank him for being honest about their relationship.

The only reason Reid wanted Rossi to reveal what's been going on is because he hated it being a secret. If it remained a secret, he'd feel like Rossi didn't love him and wanted to hide him from the world. A feeling of rejection Reid knew all too well.

888888888

"Good morning, Spence!" JJ chirped as Reid walked into the BAU.

"Morning JJ. Have you seen Rossi yet?" Reid looked around the bullpen.

"Saw him come in, he's in his office," JJ nodded towards Rossi's office on the raised floor.

"Thanks," Reid smiled as he walked towards Rossi's office.

"Knock, Knock," Reid chirped as he poked his head into Rossi's office.

"Hey, kid," Rossi looked up from his paperwork.

"So… when were you planning on… ya know…" Reid shifted awkwardly, not wanting to pressure his lover into anything.

A low chuckle escaped Rossi's throat as he stood up to join Reid, "I was thinking… we should tell them together," Rossi said as he took Reid's hand in his.

The most beautiful smile Rossi had ever seen spread across Reid's face. Hand in hand, the two men exited Rossi's office out onto the raised floor.

As they made their way into the bullpen, Garcia fluttered her way up the small stairs, shuffling through paperwork, "Good morning Agent Rossi, Spen-." Garcia slowly looked up from her paperwork to great her colleagues, her eyes stopping as she saw the two men's interlocked hands. Garcia's glance quickly shot up to the two men's faces. She looked frantically between the two smiling faces before bursting into a huge grin herself.

"I KNEW IT!" Garcia shouted as she hugged Spencer and then Rossi, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I told Em I wasn't crazy. I knew that's why you two didn't want to come to the movies with us and why Rossi told Derek he was going to stay at Reid's for a while."

"Garcia. Breathe," Reid laughed at the frantic woman.

"How long?" Garcia asked, beaming.

"Just a couple of days," Rossi shrugged, "going public today."

"Well don't let me stop you," Garcia giggled as she hugged them each once more then shuffled on down the hall.

The two men made their way down the steps and into the bullpen. Morgan and Prentiss were at their cubicles, with JJ leaning over Prentiss' desk.

As they approached the three agents, Reid cleared his throat loudly.

Almost simultaneously, JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss all shot their heads up.

"Awww man, I owe Garcia an ice cream!" Prentiss jokingly pouted.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Morgan asked, getting up from his chair.

"After the, uh, nightmare," Reid shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to take his friend's confused expression.

Morgan's face relaxed and a smile spread across his face, "Well nicely done, man, didn't see it coming for Rossi, but had my suspicions about you for a while," Morgan teased as he patted Reid on the back.

JJ got up and walked over to Reid. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity to Reid. Suddenly, Reid saw tears forming in JJ's eyes. She chuckled nervously as she threw her arms around Reid into a big hug.

Rossi released Reid's hand, allowing him to hug his friend back. Reid heard JJ sniffle as they hugged, "Why are you crying?" Reid asked, concern in his voice.

JJ pulled back and looked at Reid, "I am just… so… happy that you found someone, Spence. And so proud that you didn't hide it from us for any longer than you did."

Reid couldn't help but smile and felt himself starting to cry along with his friend.

"I just… was so worried after you asked me to the Red Skins game and nothing happened on my part, that you gave up on love," JJ said, wiping her eyes.

"JJ… you're like a sister to me. That's why nothing happened. And Lila… that… I didn't know who I was yet," Reid grinned.

"I wanna hear you say it," Morgan laughed.

"Say what?" Reid looked over at Morgan, confused.

"Who you are!" Morgan laughed again.

The gears clicked in Reid's head and he began to blush. He chuckled slightly under his breath and sighed, "I… I'm gay."

"I miss the big coming out?"

Reid whirled around to see Hotch standing behind him, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, actually, you did," Reid smirked as he shifted towards Rossi, grabbing his hand once more.

"But you're just in time for the rest," Rossi smirked as he looked around at the rest of the team, "Everyone. Emily, Derek, JJ, Penelope, and Aaron; I, David Rossi am in love with Spencer Reid. He is the only man I have ever been attracted to and hopefully the last person I ever will be attracted to," Rossi grinned and turned to Reid who smiled back, "I love you," Rossi whispered as he leaned towards Reid and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Hotch tried hard not to smile as he looked at his best friend. But finally caved and walked towards Rossi.

"I'm happy for you, Dave," Hotch said as he placed his hand on Rossi's shoulder, "you as well Spencer. And I really am sorry to break this family moment up… but we have a case. It came straight to me."


	4. Chapter 4: Bait

"Three men were found dead on a hiking path in the Appalachians, about 3 miles separated each of them. Each suffered a severe blow to the head and were all missing their left ring fingers," Hotch was briefing the team on the jet.

"Were any of the men married?" Reid asked.

"Garcia found that each of the three men was married for at least 5 years. So far, that's the only similarity that had been able to be found," Hotch nodded at Reid, confirming he was right.

As if right on cue, Garcia popped up on Morgan's laptop that was resting on the table separating Morgan and Hotch from Rossi and Reid.

"Hello, earthlings. I have been doing some intense research and found that while one of three men lived in the area, all three were at different business conferences in the surrounding areas. And get this: each of them was staying at the same hotel branch, each just miles apart," Garcia beamed as she filled in the team.

"Could that be something? Or is it just a coincidence?" Prentiss asked from her seat across the aisle.

"In this line of work, never rule out anything as a coincidence," Rossi noted.

"He's right. There is something to it, we just have to figure out what," Hotch confirmed.

88888888888

The team went straight to the station and set up.

"So the victims don't really have any physical features in common. One's blonde, one's brunette and the other is raven. Different builds, different eye color. There's not much to go off here," JJ said frustratingly, "all we know is that they were married and on business trips."

"Maybe they all cheated on their wives while away, and that's why the ring finger was cut off," Reid looked up from the crime scene photos and saw the team looking back at him.

"That's a good thought. We just need to find out how one person found out all these men were cheating," Hotch stared blankly at the photos.

"What if the unsub is the one they had an affair with?" Reid asked innocently.

"Kid, you're on a role today," Morgan chuckled.

"It's an idea, but the men were found miles above ground level with severe blows to head and various other cuts and bruises across their bodies. It's odd that a woman would be able to do this…" Hotch pondered for a while, avoiding JJ and Prentiss' glares.

"Let's test this theory, shall we? It's time to visit the crime scene, anyway. Emily, Spencer, and I will check it out," Rossi said, rising from his seat.

"I don't know if having you two out in the field together is the best idea," Hotch looked from Rossi to Reid.

A look of anger and shock spread across Reid's face, "Hotch, we're a couple. An ADULT couple. We're not going to run off together and leave behind the duties of our work. Have more faith in us than that," Reid almost half shouted.

Prentiss stood and wrapped her arm around Reid's shoulder, "I agree with Reid. Let them."

"Aaron?" Rossi asked his friend, "are you alright?"

"Of course. I just want to get this job done," Hotch said, "I'm sorry. You're right, you're both mature enough. I'm being immature."

Rossi nodded as he took Reid by the hand and whisked him out of the station, Prentiss trailing close behind.

88888888888

"What was THAT all about?" Prentiss asked as they were driving to the trail.

"No idea. I've never seen him act that way," Rossi shrugged.

"You know him better than Emily or myself; has he ever shown homophobic actions before?" Reid turned to Rossi.

"Well, there was one instance at a park with Jack. There was a gay couple there with their son who was about Jack's age. Jack began playing with the boy, and Aaron snatched him up and we left," Rossi recalled, cringing at the realization.

"That seems unlike him. I've never seen him act that way, he always seem so open-minded to everyone," Prentiss replied, flabbergasted.

"It's the only time I ever saw that in him too," Rossi shrugged.

"We'll talk to him later about it," Reid shrugged as they pulled into the hiking tail entrance.

"Here's where the first victim was found, at the top of this hill," the ranger who met the team at the trail confirmed.

"Alright, Emily," Rossi started as he walked over to the trunk of his SUV, "I want you to carry this up the hill and tell me how easy it is," Rossi handed Emily a large sandbag that weighed about 100 pounds.

Emily grunted under the weight but started up the hill with it anyway. About 10 feet up she grunted again, and fell to her knees, "Are we sure the victims weren't killed at the top of the hill?" She shouted from the side of the hill.

"Positive. The bodies were dead before the blows to the head. Those were caused by tree trunks, so says the bark in the wounds," Rossi shouted up to her.

"Why am I just learning about this?" Emily shouted back.

"Garcia just sent it to me!" Rossi chuckled.

"Oh."

"Let me try," Reid said walking towards Prentiss.

Prentiss kicked the sand bag down the hill, tumbling towards Reid.

Reid bent down and scooped up the bag, he was stronger than he looked. He started up the hill, slinging the sand bag over his shoulder. He climbed all the way up to where the body was found and slung the bag off with a grunt.

"Now for my assumption: I believe that this particular unsub is a homosexual male who these men picked up. He cut off their fingers both to symbolize they broke their vows and to keep as a trophy," Reid rambled as he stumbled down the hill.

"A trophy?" Prentiss raised her brow.

"He probably kept it because it showed that even though these men were married, they still held homosexual desires. A concept that very few people can grasp," Reid explained as he looked across the parking lot to see Hotch pulling in the parking lot.

"You find anything?" Hotch asked as he walked towards the other agents.

"I think Reid just cracked this case wide open," Rossi's eyes twinkled as he looked at Reid who gave him a proud smile back.

8888888888888

"No. I'm not going to act as bait!" Reid half whined as Hotch and Rossi made the suggestion, "I radiate gay! No one would ever guess I'm a married man. You do it, Rossi!"

"I'm past his age preference, kid. You're right on it. Plus, you're the most attractive of us four," Rossi chuckled as Reid blushed, causing Hotch to roll his eyes.

Prentiss elbowed Hotch in the stomach and shot him a warning glance, "He's right, Reid. I'd marry you before any of these other chuckleheads."

This earned laughter from the entire team, even Hotch let out a small chuckle.

"okay, okay. I'm going to need a wedding band though. Should I have a picture of my 'wife' in my wallet or something?" Reid looked to his team.

Hotch dug in his pocket and pulled out the wedding band he still carried even though he and Haley were divorced even before her death, "Here. As for your wife…"

"Here," JJ handed Reid a picture of her and Henry that she kept in her wallet, "The last victim had a child, now you do too."

Reid gave a sweet smile to JJ, placing his hand on hers, "Thank you, JJ."

"Now, how will we know which hotel to post him at?" Rossi asked.

"I have the answer to that, actually," Reid smiled as he got up and walked over to the map he had set up earlier, "The first victim was at a conference here and stayed at this hotel. The second, here. And the third, here," Reid pointed out the conferences and hotels in the map. I researched the conferences and discovered that on the night of each murder, the victim's particular conference had a guest speaker, the same man, Matthew Larson. Larson is going to be at a conference tonight, held here," Reid pointed on the map, "and here is a hotel of the same branch."

"Brilliant, Reid!" Hotch nodded, "Just for safety, we'll get you a room at the hotel in case he wants to take you back to it. JJ and I will be posted there. Rossi and Prentiss, you two should go to the conference with Reid and scope out. Morgan, you wait outside the conference and follow them."

With that, everyone got up and headed out.

888888

"All I'm saying is, don't be surprised if Larson is the unsub, I'm having my suspicions… just look at him," Rossi whispered to Reid as they sat in the conference hall.

He was right. Matthew Larson was a guest speaker for telecommunications, and he was pretty flamboyant. Reid figured that's what attracted the victims to him, not to mention, he was pretty cute.

The audience clapped and the lights went up, "You ready, kid?" Rossi asked, patting Reid on the back as they stood up.

Reid gulped nervously and nodded.

Together the three agents walked out to the main hall. Prentiss and Rossi stationed themselves at opposite ends, leaving Reid alone in the middle.

The team had agreed on Reid wearing a suit to match the other corporate men. It was uncomfortable for him, but he knew it would help.

"You look lost," Reid turned around to see Matthew Larson standing behind him, "hi, I'm Matthew," he reached his hand out to Reid.

Reid shook his hand and smiled, "Oh, no. I'm just tired and really don't want to be here," Reid chuckled nervously, "I'm Spencer, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Spencer. I saw you in the audience."

"Oh, really? I quite enjoyed your presentation. You have some fantastic qualities," Reid tried nonchalantly flirting with the man as bait.

"Thank you. So where are you staying at tonight?"

"The Marriot across the street," Reid answered.

"So am I. My family is actually incorporated with it," Larson answered.

That's it. Reid knew he had him.

"Say, you want some company tonight," Larson winked at Reid.

Reid blushed, "Well sure."

The two men walked out of the building together, passing Rossi as they did so. They nodded to each other.

Reid saw Morgan as they exited the building. He began following them after they were well ahead.

As they walked into the hotel, Reid saw Hotch sitting in the lobby, reading a newspaper.

"So, what room as you in?" Larson asked Reid as they walked to the elevator.

"405," Reid replied as they got in the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator, Larson turned to Reid, "So, how long have you been married?"

Let's see, Henry was 3… so at least 4 years should do it, Reid thought to himself.

"5 years," Reid nodded.

"How long have you been gay?" Larson asked.

Reid chuckled, "Forever."

"Yet you're still married?" Larson was getting agitated.

"No one knows it," Reid channeled the truth from just a few days ago.

"But I can tell," Larson raised an eyebrow.

"When you got a wife and kid, no one asks," Reid chuckled nervously.

"yeah, because married men CAN'T possibly be lying," Larson was getting angry now.

"That's what most people think, yeah," Reid gulped.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out. Reid saw JJ's blonde ponytail whisk into his room. Luckily, Larson missed it.

Once they walked in the room and shut the door, Larson shoved Reid to the ground.

Reid tried to act surprised, "What the hell?"

"Men like you make me sick! Why can't you be comfortable with your sexuality? Why do you have to hide it?" Larson was screaming as he began to kick Reid.

"Because, my father would kill me if he found out," Reid began sobbing for real.

Larson backed off and stood up straight, staring at Reid.

"That's what you want to do too, isn't it?" Reid was still crying.

Larson snapped out of whatever trance he was in and pulled out a knife.

Once she saw the knife, JJ jumped out of the bathroom and shot Larson in the leg, causing him to drop the knife and scream.

"Matthew Larson, you under arrest for the murder of 3 men and the attempted murder of a fourth," Hotch said as he walked in the room.

88888888

"Reid, I'm sorry for being an asshole lately," Hotch sat down across from Reid on the jet.

"Yeah, what is with you?" Reid asked defensively.

Hotch sighed, "I don't know. Just seeing Rossi happy with someone since I lost Haley… I just thought I was going to find someone else before he ever settled down."

"We're not getting married, Hotch, we're dating," Reid chuckled.

"But if it goes the right way, you would marry him, right?" Hotch raised his eyebrow.

Reid smiled thoughtfully, "Of course. But that's down the road. So, it's jealousy. Then what about the gay couple with the child in the park? Rossi told me," Reid asked.

Hotch thought for a moment then sighed, "One of those men actually dated Haley briefly in high school, before he came out. We never got along," Hotch chuckled.

Reid laughed with relief.

"So we're alright then?" Hotch asked, reaching his hand out to Reid.

"Yeah, we're good. Now talk to Dave," Reid smiled.

Hotch nodded as he rose from his seat and walked over to his best friend.

Reid smiled thoughtfully as Hotch sat down and began to apologize to Rossi. After they talked, the two men stood up and hugged each other.

Rossi walked over to Reid and sat down next to him, "You okay?"

Reid smiled and leaned into Rossi, "When I'm with you, always."


	5. Chapter 5: Day Off SLASH

"So, Hotch told me what you said to the un-sub back in the hotel room," Rossi told Reid as they were driving back to Reid's apartment.

Reid turned red and looked away, "oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Is that true? Was the reason you never came out, your dad?"

"Of course not, my father wasn't in my life!" Reid scoffed.

"Oh. So it was your mom?" Rossi shrugged.

Reid looked at Rossi and began to cry, "I-I-I never told her because I was afraid it's break her heart, knowing she was going to die without any grandchildren."

"Spencer, it's okay," Rossi rubbed Reid's back with his right hand, "It's okay."

"No, it's not. The un-sub was right. I'm living in fear of my mom. I'm hiding my true self from her," Reid said as he wiped his nose.

"Well, do you want to tell her?" Rossi asked.

"Of course I WANT my mother to know the real me, but I don't want to break her heart," Reid sighed.

Suddenly, Rossi turned the car around and headed back towards the BAU.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked.

"To the jet. We're going to Vegas to see your mom," Rossi patted Reid on the knee.

88888888888888

The two men arrived in Vegas at about 8 in the morning, given they had only arrived in Quantico 6 hours prior.

They headed straight for the institution Diana Reid was living at.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Diana asked as she saw her son and one of his colleagues walk into the lobby of the hospital she resided in.

"Hi, mom," Reid said, hugging his mother, "Can we go talk in your room?"

"Sure sweetie," Diana said wrapping her arm around her son's back.

"So what brings you out here?" Diana said as she closed the door to her room.

"Mom… I… have something I need to tell you," Reid let out a deep breath.

"Oh my god, are you sick? Are you dying?" Diana said as she grabbed her son's face.

Reid chuckled, "No, mom, no. Nothing like that. Maybe you should sit down," Reid said, pulling a chair out for his mom.

Diana cooperated and sat down, "Now what is it?"

"Dave?" Reid looked at Rossi, gesturing for him to stand next to him.

Rossi did as instructed.

"Mom," Reid began. He took Rossi's hand in his, "I'm gay," Reid turned to Rossi, "and I'm in love with this man right here."

Diana got up from her seat and stepped towards her son, "I know," with that, she hugged him tightly.

Reid hugged her back then let her go and asked, "You knew?"

"Remember, a mother always knows," Diana smiled at her son as he smiled back.

8888888888888

The two men arrived back at Quantico that afternoon. Once they got to his apartment, Reid immediately walked to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed.

Rossi laughed as he lay down next to Reid, "Tired?"

"Shut up and let me sleep," Reid mumbled into his pillow.

Rossi laughed as he pulled the blanket over the both of them. He was exhausted as well. Thankfully they had the rest of the day off as well as tomorrow.

"Night, Spence," Rossi whispered as he kissed his lover on the forehead.

"Nidave," Spencer mumbled almost inaudibly as he buried his face in his pillow.

88888888888888888888

Rossi rolled over from his stomach onto his back. He reached his hand out for Reid's but only found an empty bed next to him. Rossi looked up and around the room, no sign of Spencer anywhere.

Confused, the still sleepy man sat up on the bed and looked around the room again. He got up and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. It was then that he smelled eggs and pancakes. And freshly brewed coffee.

Rossi stumbled into the kitchen and saw Reid standing at the stove with his back to Rossi. Rossi crept up behind Reid and slowly wrapped his arms around the skinny man's waist.

"mmm, morning," Reid purred as Rossi grazed his neck.

"Is it morning?" Rossi sleepily asked.

"It's about 8. Congratulations, you slept for 15 hours," Reid chuckled as he flipped a pancake.

"How long have you been up?" Rossi asked.

"Oh, since about 5. Decided I'd let you sleep before making breakfast," Reid said in a voice that made it so Rossi couldn't help but think it was rehearsed, "Sit down. I'll bring you your plate."

Rossi did as he was told, taking a seat at the kitchen table, facing Reid. Reid turned around and walked over to the table carrying two plates piled high with eggs and pancakes, placing one in front of Rossi and the other next to the empty chair. He walked back up to the counter and poured two mugs of coffee and placed them on the table before sitting down.

"Why such an extravagant breakfast?" Rossi curiously asked.

"I never got to thank you properly for being so open about telling the team," Reid smiled as he took a bite of his eggs.

"It's hardly worth thanking me for, I mean, you helped me. We did it together," Rossi shrugged as he took a bite of a pancake.

"Oh? Then I suppose you don't want the second part of your thank you gift, then," Reid shrugged as he got up out of his chair.

"And what would that be?" Rossi smirked as he watched the younger man bend down to reach the powdered sugar in a lower cabinet.

"Guess you'll never know," Reid said slyly as he sat back down.

"Aw, please?" Rossi playfully begged, making a puppy dog face at Reid.

"We'll see," Reid winked as he took a sip of his coffee.

88888888888888

"That was delicious, thank you Spencer," Rossi smiled as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Nu-uh, up," Reid smirked as Rossi looked at him questioningly, "I said up!" Reid laughed as he pulled on Rossi's arm.

"Okay, I'm up. Now what?" Rossi sighed as he was pulled to his feet.

"Now… it's time for part 2 of your gift," Reid smirked as he placed a kiss on Rossi's lips before walking down the hall to his bedroom.

Rossi just stood and stared down the hall after him until Reid turned around and summoned him with his finger. Rossi quickly followed his lover to the bedroom.

When he walked in, Rossi saw Reid lying on his side on the bed, facing him.

Rossi walked to the foot of the bed and began crawling up it, Reid underneath him.

"Is this part 2?" Rossi asked, playfully nipping at Reid's ear.

"We have the day off. It's only 9:00 in the morning. And I'm all yours," Reid sighed as he kissed Rossi's neck.

Rossi smirked as his lips met Reid's. Rossi passionately kissed his lover for what seemed a long time then slowly let his lips wander down Reid's neck, sucking gently, nipping at his skin slightly with his teeth. Rossi heard Reid let out a deep sigh and roll his head away from Rossi, giving him greater access to his neck. Rossi smirked and placed a gentle kiss on his Reid's Adam's apple.

Rossi crept his hand up the t-shirt Reid had put on sometime after he woke up. Gently, he caressed the younger man's smooth torso as he continued to make out with Reid's neck. Rossi felt Reid squirm underneath him as he teased his nipples with his fingers.

Rossi left Reid's neck and lifted up his shirt as he began placing gently kisses on his stomach. Reid sat up and threw his shirt off and lay back down under his lover.

Rossi continued to place kisses up Reid's torso as Reid played with his hair. When Rossi got to his nipples, he gently sucked on them, causing Reid to squirm once more. Deciding to have fun with it, Rossi parted his lips and blew cool air on the now moist buds. Reid gasped and bucked his hips up.

"please, Dave. I need you," Reid moaned as he ground his crotch into Rossi's stomach.

"Patience," Rossi smirked as he continued teasing Reid's nipples, swirling his tongue around the perky buds. Reid gasped again and pulled tight on Rossi's hair as Rossi bit down on his nipple.

"Oh fuck. God damn it Dave, I'm serious!" Reid was beginning to sweat, his face turning red.

Rossi lowered his head and kissed the top of Reid's waist, licking up his happy trail.

Rossi grabbed each side of Reid's waist band and yanked down his pants. Oh, the sight that was before Rossi! Rossi grabbed the bulge in Reid's underwear and began palming him gently as he kissed Reid's lips.

"Well, I'm nearly naked- and you still -have on all your clothes, -that hardly seems - fair," Reid managed to gasp out as the friction between his legs increased.

Rossi quickly sat up, allowing Reid to pull his shirt over his head, exposing his furry torso.

Rossi bent back down over Reid's underwear and placed his mouth over the growing bulge.

"nnnnngghhh," Reid bit his lip as he thrust his hips up into Rossi's mouth.

Rossi grabbed Reid's underwear and yanked them down, exposing Reid's fully engorged member.

"I can really tell this 'thank you' is sincere," Rossi chuckled as he slipped Reid into his mouth, causing the younger man to gasp and throw his head back.

Using a trick one of his ex-wives had used against him, Rossi grabbed the bottom of Reid's shaft with his thumb as he continued to bob his head up and down.

Reid didn't know what Rossi was doing with his thumb, but he did know he just brushed the back of his throat with his length.

Reid bucked his hips, and grabbed Rossi's hair, pushing him down farther on his cock.

With a wet pop, Rossi released Reid from his mouth but didn't release his thumb.

Reid looked up into his lover's eyes, "I need you. Please," he panted, looking at Rossi with glistening eyes.

Rossi kneeled and undid his pants, slipping them off along with his boxers revealing his own hardened member. He climbed up on top of Reid and sat on his chest, his cock grazing Reid's lips.

Reid grabbed Rossi and took him into his mouth, moving slowly as he watched Rossi's face contort with extreme pleasure.

"You got a hell of a hot mouth on you, kid," Rossi breathed out.

Reid slowly slid Rossi out of his mouth and placed a kiss on his tip.

Rossi rolled off of Reid and grabbed the bottle of lube off the bedside table.

He squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers and without warning thrust his index finger into Reid's puckering ass.

Reid lurched at the feeling but quickly relaxed as Rossi worked him. Adding a second finger, Rossi watched Reid's eyes roll into the back of his head as he pushed his ass into Rossi's fingers. Reid suddenly squirmed violently as he let out a deafening moan.

"now…" Reid half sobbed as he squirmed.

Rossi pulled his fingers out and squirted lube onto his length, coating it well.

With Reid under him, Rossi lined himself up with his ass. Rossi lowered his head and thrust his lips onto Reid's as he slowly slipped into Reid.

Reid kissed him back as he felt himself become suddenly full, moaning at the sensation.

The two men slowly and gently rocked together, their hot breaths mingling together.

This wasn't like their last two nights together. This was real love. The both not just wanted one another, but needed each other.

Rossi slipped his arms under Reid's shoulders and grabbed onto his back, pressing his bod

Rossi slipped his arms under Reid's shoulders and grabbed onto his back, pressing his body to his, pushing himself farther into his lover.

Reid's mouth fell open as his eyes rolled back.

It seemed like hours before Rossi felt himself ready to explode, but he knew it had only been about 10 minutes.

Rossi lifted up his head, still rocking his hips against Reid's. He looked into the young man's eyes, pleading. Reid nodded to the unspoken request and took in a deep breath.

Now that he had permission. Rossi slammed himself in to Reid forcefully, causing the younger man to scream with pleasure. Rossi quickened his pace and he slammed in and out of Reid faster and faster. Reid's moans became louder and more abundant as his nails dug deep into Rossi's back, drawing more blood than last time.

At the sharp pain, Rossi growled and violently slammed into Reid, thrusting so hard the headboard slammed into the wall.

Reid grabbed his own cock and began pumping with Rossi's thrusts, fast and hard.

Rossi placed his hand on top of Reid's and began stroking him faster than his own thrusts.

It was just too much, Reid could feel the heat swelling in his belly.

"Dave! I…" Reid screamed, giving Rossi permission to grab Reid's ball sack and squeeze as he buried himself as far as he could into Reid's hot ass.

Reid screamed as thick white webs shot from his tip, splashing onto Rossi's face and covering both of their stomachs.

As Reid came, he clenched his hole tightly around Rossi, causing Rossi to moan loudly and toss his head back as he felt his own release approach. Rossi looked at Reid's face, red and sweaty and still contorted with pleasure. His hot ragged breaths paired with Rossi's pounding sent Rossi over the edge.

He growled and shot his seed deep inside of his young lover.

As his pace slowed, Rossi collapsed on top of Reid, burying his head into his neck.

Reid placed a kiss on top of Rossi's head, "I love you," he whispered gently.


End file.
